


I can't stop falling in love with you

by sweetsugar



Series: Passionate [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Engaged, Ikebukuro, M/M, Morning Routines, Multi, Own Character, Some angst, Tokyo (City), Vacation, flower shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsugar/pseuds/sweetsugar
Summary: This about a fluffy couple lives in their daily life. Here we go! Oikawa x Sugawara fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohvia/gifts).



> This fanfic is from my facebook, I always post there tbh. And then someone asked me to post in here as well so i did. Please give your critics or comment!! Im too newbie in writing fanfic. So... have fun!!!

|🍪| [Episode 1: New life] [Day 1] [9:16 a.m] [Oisuga]

It's a busy morning with the rhythms of cars and people who do their own routine for their life. The sun rising brightly as it enters and spreads all the space in the cosy bedroom. Those noisy won't bother the couple who is lazy around while cuddles and warm each other. The white sheet and comforter getting messy, and the small man with silver hairs bumps his face on his lover's chest. He could smell some sweet fragrance from the other male and he loves it.

He gazes at the other male -gave a soft smile and pecks the brown-haired male. He stares at the brown eyes, he touches the brown eyes brows and then he places his hand on the brunet's cheek. "Ohayo!" the silver-haired male chuckles as he pinches his lover's cheeks. He wraps his hand around the other male waist, clings with him. He felt happy today cause he is able to see the brown-haired male next to him with the strongholds wrapping his slimmed waist. The silverette intertwines their legs together, he leans closer and plays the brunet's chest. He made a circle on it as he enjoys seeing those beautiful abs.

He felt comfortable with the man next to him, he felt lucky and grateful for giving him a wonderful boyfriend in his life. He fixes his pyjama and he didn't even bother when he notices that he didn't wear a pant since last night. The weather didn't bother them, the cuddles were so warm and comfy. Suga enjoys seeing that lovely creature in front of him. Their eyes met each other as the silverette completely drown to the Oikawa's brown eyes. He grabs Oikawa's hand as he places it on his waist. He places his right hand on Oikawa's left cheek.  


"Baby... How you can be this pretty?" the silver-haired male chants softly nearly whispering. His voice on that morning so tender and sweet. His hazel eyes completely attached to the brunet's eyes. He couldn't lift his eyes even a little. His don't have to bother about the others, he didn't have to worries about his works cause today, Sugawara already takes a short vacation or maybe breaks a while for having a sweet moment with his boyfriend. Well, sometimes he a little bit worried about Hitomi who is taking care of the flower shop alone.

"Nee... where are we going for our vacation?"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then will you marry me?" -Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me again.. Pffftt... Like I said before this is one of my post on facebook and I re-post it in here!!

|🍪| [Episode 2 : New year, new life, new husband and always be with you] [Day 2] [12:00 a.m] [Oisuga]

Television sound echoing the whole living room when the apartment went silence. The clock ticks sound dances along with it. The cold and lonely makes the silverette shivering. He rubs his neck and takes the coffee on the table as his eyes still focussing on the television shows. He thought today Oikawa didn't have any shift but after his manager called him this afternoon and Oikawa have to go to the office. The pinks mouth lets out a long sigh.

He took the phone that lays next to him and he texts his co-worker.

[To: Hitomi]  
'Happy New Year, Hitomi-san. May God bless you Always'

He grins wider after he sent the message. He off the television and he went to the kitchen. He checked the dinner that he cooked earlier, the potatoes soup. He closes the pot with the lidded pot and he checks the rice cooker. "Almost done"Suga nodded. He washed his mug as he made a new one and after that, he went to their bedroom along with a mug of coffee. The silverette picks the phone, he scrolls the gallery, refreshed about their sweet memories. From the first day they met and until they went university and end up adulthood. He still remembers when the first time they live together. Also, he never forgets when Oikawa kisses him on the field and makes him blushes so badly. He chuckles as he felt nostalgic right now.  


Suddenly, he heard their apartment door been opened. He knew that's his brunet. Well, guess it's true went the brown-haired cheesy boyfriend rushed to the bedroom and hugs him immediately. He chuckles a little, he tugs the fluffy brown hairs and he said it's okay. He misses him too. The brunet demand a dinner, Suga knew that Oikawa didn't take the dinner yet. The silverette grabs those strong hand and drags him to the kitchen.

He heats all the meals and he puts it on the Ireland table in the kitchen. He chuckles when he felt their acting like new wed. He states that and Oikawa gave him stunning by his word. "Then will you marry me?" the brunet looks deeply into his hazel eyes. He speechless, stunning and glued at the same time. He covers half of his face as he shocked. Oikawa asked him again. Suga merely nodded with the happy tears accompany on his cheeks.

"YES!!! OF COURSE!!!" Suga jumps from his seat and hugs him tight. He kept saying thank you at Oikawa for being the greatest man in his life. Thanks for accepting him no matter what flaws that he has, the brunet is willing to accepting him.

"Thanks, baby.. that's the greatest gift for the belated Christmas gift and the greatest starter for the new year. I love you no matter what happens. No matter what people gonna said about us, cause I just need you to be perfect in my life. I love you, Oikawa Tooru"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critics, comments and loves me...!!!! Sorry for bad English!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the small man the cuddles and all his lover attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I wrote these pieces when I was longing a certain person but I don't know who and I expressed my feeling into this. Hope you enjoyed this crappisode!!!

|🍪| [Episode 3 : Busy and Coffee] [Day 3] [11.45 p.m] [Oisuga]

"Nee... Oikawa, did you remember our first time we met?" Suga inhales he felt flustered by the yearning that contains in his heart. He stares at the other male, who is busy with his work on the table. He ambles to the brunet as he wraps his fragile and pale arms around Oikawa's neck from the back. He sniffs his boyfriend brown hairs, it's strawberry and sweet scent. He loves that smell, he nuzzles and pecks the other male on the cheek.

"Neee... how long that you will be finished for work?" Suga mumbled with a pout form on his mouth, tried to gains his brown hairs boyfriend attention. The silverette could see his lover chuckles and continued his works and glances at him a little. He straightens his body, with the pouts are written on his face, the silverette saunters to the bed and climbs it. He pulls the pillow slowly and bumps his face with it. He is completely sulking with the other male for ignoring him this night.

"Nee... Oikawa, did you remember our first time we met?" Suga inhales he felt flustered by the yearning that contains in his heart. He stares at the other male, who is busy with his work on the table. He ambles to the brunet as he wraps his fragile and pale arms around Oikawa's neck from the back. He sniffs his boyfriend brown hairs, it's strawberry and sweet scent. He loves that smell, he nuzzles and pecks the other male on the cheek.

"Hgnnn... How long you will finish your work?" Suga mumbles with the pouts form at his mouth. He pissed when the brown-haired man didn't interact or replied his question. He just chuckles and glances at the silverette. Suga sighs heavily as he straightened his body and saunters to the bed. He climbs it while reaching the white pillow near to him and bums his face into it. He is sulking with his lover for ignoring him this night. He tried to takes a peek to the brunet but Oikawa still focusing on his papers and his laptop. He saw the other male typing so fast and massages his head a little. 'Maybe he got a lot of work' Suga thought as he sighs heavily, he felt guilty for sulking a while ago. He gets down from the bed. "I wanna go to the kitchen first" Suga mused, he saw the brunet gave a nodded as he types the keyboard and focuses on his works.

The silverette slowly approaching the kitchen and he took the jar of coffee powder at the kitchen cabinet. He took two cups and places in on the cabinet countertops while he heat the water. He puts 3 or 4 teaspoon of coffee powder, he puts two teaspoons on sugar and he pours the hot water on each cups. He stirs it slowly the aroma of the coffee spread to the kitchen. He places the cups slowly on the wooden trays and brings it carefully to their bedroom.

"Baby, I made some coffee," Suga gave a soft smile as he puts a cup of coffee carefully next to his lover laptop. "Careful, it's still hot" the silverette remind him. Suga moves to the bed as he puts the wooden tray slowly on the nightstand table. He takes the novel on the rack book and climbs the bed. "I will be reading this novel as I'll wait for you so don't worry about me" the silverette leans his body against the bedboard and started reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please critics and comment!!! It's help me improving as well


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, i made when I already late to my class and my lecturer already pissed off and kicked me out (welp ;-;) So I went to my hostel room and wrote this and while listening Mine by Taylor Swift song. XD (I love her so much)

|🍪| [Episode 4: Happy Morning] [Day 4] [8:35 a.m] [Oisuga] {It's short so forgive me}

The peaceful morning of Ikebukuro with the coffee's aroma fills the happy couple's kitchen. The silverette wakes from his beauty sleep, he gazes to the right, where is his lover been but he found the brunet is not there. He moves a bit and sat as he leans slowly to the bedboard. He glances at the clock that hangs against the wall, it's shows 7.15 a.m. He stretches his body with yawns lets out from his pink mouth. He rubs his back, he gets from the bed as he trudges follows the nice aroma.

He looks at the island kitchen and he found some a good breakfast already on it. He ambles to the brunet who is busy with the egg and bacon. He hugs the taller male from behind, he wraps the muscular waist with his fragile arm. "Ohayooo" the silverette bump his face on the brunet's wide back. He knew that he disturbing the brown haired with the breakfast but he really longing the morning kisses and cuddles. "Where are my morning kisses and cuddles?" the small man form pouts on his face. He could hear the brown-haired boy lets out chuckles and drags him to the table. The silverette takes a seat as he started to eat even he didn't take bath yet. "Ah! Crap! I will be late!" Suga shocked when he glances at the kitchen's clock. He finished his eggs and bacon as he sips the coffee. The brunet giggles at the silverette cute expression when Suga chokes of the hot coffee. He helps his boyfriend and Suga very pissed. "Hey.. you should help me first before laugh at me"

After the breakfast, the silverette went to the bathroom and cleans himself as prepared to get work. He took his white uniform on the wardrobe and he takes his floral bag and slides it on his shoulder while he picks his phone that he charges all night long. He just opened the message and he found Hitomi's message two days ago. He giggles and replied it shorty.

[To: Hitomi Mizuhana]  
Ah! Hi! Sorry, late reply. Well, thanks for that wish. Have fun on your New year vacation!!! Please buy something for me =w=.

Today as he just started a new life, with a ring adorns perfectly on Suga's pale and small finger. He kisses the ring as he felt something on it. That is the symbol of their love. Oikawa's voice still echoing in his mind, as he couldn't forget that night moment. When they are in the kitchen and having dinner. Oikawa proposes him before the new year land. Suga takes the train and holds the grab handle tightly. He gets out from the trains went it arrives at Tokyo centre. He walks happily with humming a song. He takes the flower shop keys from his bag and unlocked it. He pushes the door and as usual, he flips the 'OPEN' signs. The silverette takes the cute design apron and wears it. It will prevent his white uniform gets dirty. He started with the cleaning, and he receives some flowers from the truck flower. He wanna his day and life will perfect today.

"Yosh!! Let's do this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I'm trying to focus by copy and paste all my post from the Facebook into here and here is my fluffy cat disturbing me. It's lucky that she such a cute big fat baby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I miss you so badly" Suga sheds his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!! Again me.. ops! This chapter I wrote based on the roleplay that I did with unknown people. Well yes, Im a roleplayer =w=.. and my main muse is Sugawara.

🍪| [Episode 5: Yearns] [Day 4] [10:34 pm] [Oisuga]

The night becomes more silences as a sign that people went their home and reunite with their family. The silverette still busy with his decoration design for tomorrow event at the Amora Hotel. He got a huge order from his old friend who will get married this weekend and for tomorrow is wedding rehearsal. Well, there is a lot of stuff need to do. The soft pink lips let out a heavy sigh, he checked the truck delivery schedule and it looks like they will arrive at the same time.

The silverette massages his shoulder, he felt numb and he really needs some cuddles with a soft pillow under his back. He throws his file on the counter, he stretches his back and he rubs his neck. "Ahhhh... What time now?" He murmured slowly. He glances at the clock. It shows 8:56 pm. "Ahh.. it's near for the closing" He stands as he walks through the door and he picks some flower pots and puts it inside the shop. He arranges it neatly and then he swaps the floor. Suga puts his apron with he cute design at the hanger rack and he went to the locker room. He opened his locker and it shows his floral back, he slides it on his shoulder. The silverette reaches his phone inside it, he smiles softly when he notices Oikawa's message. 'I miss you already' the silverette kisses the silver ring softly.

After he closes the flower shop, the silver-haired man rushes to the train station. As he knew at this hour the train might be packed. He slides his small body to the crowd and he did it. He grabs the train handle tight to prevent from bumps into someone. Suga takes off from the train when it arrives at Ikekuburo. The silverette runs toward the crowd as he ignores all people who are passing by him. He even hits on someone shoulder and he just kept running.

He wanna reaches his apartment right now. He misses his boyfriend, those white teeth, the kisses, the cuddles. He yearns all. He went through the white snow that laying perfectly on the street, he kept running and he arrives. He tried to takes the lift but it seems full and he decided to takes the stairs. He knew that his apartment was on the seventh floor but he didn't care at all. He just wanna runs and jumps on the brunet laps and cuddles. He whimpers a little with the longing feeling contain in his heart.

He unlocked the apartment, he saw the light still out. "Huh? Where is him?" Suga takes his shoes off and he puts it neatly on the shelf. The silverette slowly headed to their bedroom since he saw the light from the kitchen. As he entered the bedroom, he saw a cup of latte on the desk with the laptop on and some papers. 'It's Oikawa's works!' he thought, the silverette tried to find his lover. He searches all the apartment and he found nothing. He gasps some air, his chest felt tight and he clueless. "Toorruuu... where are you?" the hazel eyes slowly sheds some tears. He holds his chest, he ambles to the bed slowly and he crawls on the bed. He bumps his face on the pillow and cries on it. "I miss you, Tooru" He moves his face a little, he gazes on the silver ring ornament sweetly on his pale finger and at last the hazel eyes won't stay any longer and Suga went asleep with tears trails on his beautiful cheeks.

A few moments later, he felt something warm wrapping his slim waist. He groans a little as he didn't wanna move from his position. He felt someone disturbing his sleep. He forces his eyes to open and he turns his body slowly to the other male. "Baby!" the silverette screaming as he snuggles the other male tightly. "I miss you so badly" Suga sheds his tears again. "Where have you been?" he asked again. He cupped the brunet cheeks as he tried to gains the other male attention. "Where... have... you... beenn??!!" the silverette pissed. He forms a cute pout on his pretty face. He felt more annoyed when the brown-haired man chuckles.

"What?" he clueless and he really needs that answers. He has been worried about Oikawa when he couldn't found the brunet earlier. He gazes at the sexy brown eyes. He glances at the laptop on their bed. "Urmm I have morning shift tomorrow so no movie marathon this night" Suga pulls Oikawa's hand and he intertwines it. "Why you were so silenced this night? You 're scaring me, baby" the silverette leans closer and he nuzzles the other male chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can add my facebook if you want it~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitomi Mizuhana was Sugawara co-worker in the flower shop. She went a vacation and yet Suga hand already fulls with the works. He yearns his lover embrace and sometimes he couldn't focus on his job but he will do his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter related to the due date of my assignment. I wanna express my feeling about my other friend who takes MC for a fever and I had to do all the assignment alone while I'm so yearning to write about Oisuga ;-; (welp)

|🍪| [Episode 6: Vacation] [Day 5] [7:12 a.m.] [Oisuga]

"Tooru.... what breakfast that you made?" the silverette took a plain light blue pastel warm sweater, he took his journal book and bring it on the kitchen island. He saw some toasted bread and a cup of coffee already serves for him. He searches for the brunet, probably done his work at his work desk. Suga takes a seat as he drinks the coffee latte. Oikawa really good at cooking. He opened his journal as he tried to know what is his plans today. Ah! He got an order from his old friend about the wedding rehearsal. He stares at the watch on his pale hand. It shows 7:12 a.m. and the silverette still at his apartment. He finished the breakfast, he cleans the table and washes the dishes. This week quite tough for him. Since it's still a new year and both of them got to attend a lot of meeting and a pile of works needs to settle down.

The small body enters the reading room that located next to their bedroom. He saw the brown-haired man look so gorgeously with a glasses on his face while focussing on his laptop. The silverettte knocked the opened door before he enters the room. He approaching the brunet slowly as he sits on the other male laps. He plays with the brown hairs, he tried to grabs the other male attention. He kisses the brown-haired forehead and moves his lips at the other male nose and stops at the soft lips. The brunet completely gets distracted by his beautiful lover. How could Oikawa resist those cute pink lips? They are kissing passionately, as the silverette forgotten that he got something important today and the brunet got a deadline for his project. They already trail to the heaven but the silver-haired man breaks the kisses. "Could you wait after I done my work this evening?" the silverette muttered, he stares deeply to the burning brown eyes. He stands and he walks to their bedroom. He tidies the bed and as usual, he took the floral bag and puts his phone inside it before he slides that bad on his shoulder. He went to his boyfriend reading room and gives him a goodbye kisses. "I will home at 6 am" he whispers with sexy voices.

He tugs the other male brown hairs as he walked to the door and closes it. He takes the trains and reaches his flower shop. After he done with the opening, the flower truck delivery arrives. He takes some flower and brings to the shop. He talks with the driver truck a little as they will go to the five stars hotel after this. The silverette takes his sketchbook and his journal, he puts it in his floral bag and puts in front truck flower seat. The journey to the grand hotel takes half of an hour, the silverette scrolls his Instagram and post the selfie that he took earlier. He felt his life complete and perfect right now. Being a florist was his dream since he was a little. He still remembers his mother loves arranges the flowers at home every morning and sometimes his mother teaches him a little about flowers. And now, he proud with his job. He holds his chest tightly as he misses his mother who is safely taking a flight to heaven. He bites his lips, he felt nostalgia and he wanna do the best on his jobs today. The truck delivery took parking on the entrance of the hotel it's easier to bring the flower inside, with the hotel co-worker and stuff. The carries work done so easily. They carry all the flower pots with caution.

The silverette arranges the pinks flowers at the corner on the dining hall since there is a lot of work that he needs to do today, and the hotel co-workers were perfectly assigned to help him with the decoration. Maybe his friend did mention to them that his flower shop still a small shop. He takes his sketchbook and gives the direction to them as the designs and where is them need to puts this and that. The theme of this wedding pink roses, it's quite fancy and soft at the same time. The silverette captures some good picture before he sent it to his co-worker who is having a beautiful vacation. Well, the silverette sent his selfie with the hotel co-worker as well with a caption.

[Lonely without you Hitomi Mizuhana]

The silverette post it on his Instagram and tags the brown-haired girl. He chuckles a little before he continued his decoration. It's quite hard to do it alone even with several of the hotel co-worker. He really needs a vacation from this work. He could images the sweet vacation with the person that he loves the most while holding hand together, dates at the mall and sharing ice-cream like the other couple loves to do it. He would love to have a warm cuddle in the morning and before the day end. The silverette humming a song as he felt happy with those thoughts, maybe he should blurt about that later. Oikawa must be agreed with his request, cause the brunet never said no toward him. Ah... He couldn't wait to finishes this and went home.

"Ah! I can't wait!" He muttered slowly while his hand busy with the flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!! Comments! Critics! Love me! It makes me improving tho!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the busiest day, Sugawara decided to takes a leave from his works for a while. He planned a vacation with his lover and the brunet demand his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! When I made this episode, I was about to get ready for my vacation at Pulau Penang!!! It's very lovely island and I didnt enjoyed at the first day cause I still jet lag and then the second day was awesome =w=

|🍪| [Episode 7: Planning] [Day 6] [12: 54 p.m]

The Sunrays went brighter and it's spreading into the sweet fluffy couple apartment. There two laptops laying on the white bed sheet with two cups of coffee and some snacks. The silverette takes his leave starting today since Hitomi already back from her vacation and he wanna takes some rest from the works same goes to his lover. The brunet went home yesterday and he said that his works and deadline already did. While the silverette busy with surveying their vacation destination. The brown-haired man demands attention from him. The other male pouting when Sugawara didn't pays much attention to the brunet.

"I'm busy with our vacation planning, baby" the silverette tugs the brown hairs as he pats the other male. He chuckles when Oikawa states that he been waiting for Sugawara's attention since this morning. He merely sighs softly with a smile forms on his face. He will make it fast and finished this as soon as possible. He gazes at the other male who is busy with his alien movies. He merely grins wider, he knew that his lover bored when the pale hand didn't hold the brunet strong hand or cuddles those big tough body with kisses and kinky.

Finally, the hazel attracts at some places. It's Kyoto! He did the researches and the interesting places. Such as the Kiyomizudera Temple, it was the oldest historic monuments, and the Otowa Waterfall is located at the base of Kiyomizudera's main hall. Someone said need to bring a cup to drinks the water from the streams, but not all it will consider as greedy. The silverette getting fire and he explores more for the next vacation. Some people said Kyoto is quite famous with Geisha, so he tried to search that too. And then he found it! Wow! Surfing internet quite fun something when comes to the vacation planning. He straightens his back as he felt numb at his back.

Gion is the famous Geisha's district. 'Can I dress up like that?' he thought something amusing. 'Maybe I should try that one when we arrive' the silverette chuckles a little. Gion is located around Shijo Avenue between Yasaka Shrine in the east and the Kamo River in the west, there is a lot of small shops, stalls and restaurant too. A lot of people said that town quite fancy when its night, so he wanna give a shot. A night date. He smiles softly, he hopes that his plans will be perfect. 'Okay next destination!'

Suddenly, he just realises his brown-hairs lover falls asleep. He chuckles as he closes the book planner. He puts all the laptops away and the coffee cups on the nightstand table slowly. Then he puts the snacks on the desk since the nightstand table is full. He leans toward his lover closer and lays next to the brunet. He strokes the other male brown hairs softly and his hazel eyes trail to the thick brown lashes. He kisses those lashes, he smiles as he wraps the other male waist with his fragile arm. He should wake Oikawa from the dream but he won't cause he wanna explores the other male face more.

"That's why I love when you are sleeping, Tooru" he murmured as he pecks the other male cheek. He smiles and hopes that the vacation went well for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ Well, as you can see.. I was a bad writer since my writing is not that fancy like the other writer and yet I still learning and learning and gains some knowledge by roleplaying with others people and I tried to do the Lit RP as well even I sucked at it but yeahh.. I tried.. and do my best!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brunet is clueless on what he gonna bring for his vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Okay this chapter is when I'm clueless that I don't know which bag should I used for the vacation. I didn't bring a lot of shirts but yaaaa.. this situation often happens to me when it comes with a bag or luggage issue. RIP

|🍪| [Episode 8: Packing and READY!] [Day 6] [10:24 p.m.] [Oisuga] {Gomen! It's short!}

The riots in the apartment become noisy when Oikawa couldn't decide what he gonna bring for the vacation. He kept mumbling what clothes that he could wears, what colours, what fashions and else. The silverette shakes his hairs as he already done packing his stuff and puts it at the corner of their bedroom. He gazes at his lover who is kept whines about his clothes is dulls and urges to buy a new one. "Oh, here he goes again" the silverette lets out a heavy long sigh. He took all the clothes that laying all over the bedroom floor. "Tooru, you gonna clean all of this later. I'm not helping you" the silver-haired man crosses his arm with a stern face written on his face. The brown-haired boy clothes spread all over the bedroom. It's messy and the silverette don't like it. He pissed with his lover because of it.

He took his DLSR camera and he checks his stuff again and puts it on the table. He takes a sip of tea that already cold. He humming and picks the book planner and he reads back his noted that he jots down this noon. He looks through deeply and he glimpses his lover who still confusing choosing his shirts or clothes. He strolls toward his lover and he sits at the bed while watching his amusing boyfriend. He saw the brunet puts the nude pink shirt and places on his body while looking at the mirror. Then he took the other shirt with pastel grey and do the same action. The silverette merely chuckles, he felt funny and he covers his mouth prevent from burst the loudest laughs. He afraid that brunet will be sulking with him cause he not helping his lover with choosing.

"Tooru, you will look fine with anything. Trust me, baby" the silverette still holds his laughing. He can't be helped, the brunet acting funny and cute at the same time. He gazes at the other male who already tried that grey shirt. He asked for the silverette opinion and the small merely burst out his laughter. He could saw the brunet bite his lips for holding his embarrassment. Probably he thought Suga mocking him. The silverette gasps some air after he was done laughing even he still chuckles a little. He gazes at the other male who already forms a pout on his face. "Hahaha... urm,,, hahaha... Gomen,.. you look cute and funny.. pffftt" Suga giggles, he felt funny looking at his amusing lover.

The brown-haired man stood with arms on his waist and staring hard at the silverette. Suga stops laughing as he coughs a little, he knew that he was too over laughing at the brunet. He could sense the intense gazes that Oikawa gave on him. 'Oh dear, I am a dead meat' He bites his lips, takes a deep breath before he tried to stand slowly. He wanna get out from the bedroom before Oikawa assaults him or strikes him. He moves a little and takes a step through the bedroom door but the other male trotted acrosses all the shirt and stumps the small body to the wall. He forms a smirk with words. "I got you". The silverette clears his throat as he frowns and shaking. "Urmmm... you still undone the packing" he looks away, he flustered and his face went red when the other male shoves against the wall.

"I don't care" the silverette shivering hearing those husky voices entering his earlobes. He felt the other male breathes touching his skin, he closes his eyes tightly and he felt something soft touching his lips. Something addicting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GImme me your comments and critics minna!!! And love me!!! Even I'm not a good writer... mehhh ;-;


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 for their vacation begin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. this chapter I wrote it when I in the second day of my precious VACATION at Pulau Pinang. I took my laptop and went some cafe with wifi connection and wrote this crap and then there is it. Many of my RP friend being asked for the next of crappisode and I did it!!!

|🍪| [Episode 9: Day 1] [Day 7] [9:34 a.m.] [Oisuga] {Gomen! it's quite short} {I will post the end day tomorrow}

The alarm snoozes screaming loudly and it's echoing the entire of the fluffy couple bedroom. The silverette groaned softly as he couldn't bear with the alarm sound. His hand tries to reach the other male. He lifts the white blanket from him as he tried to get up from the bed but the brunet's hands still wrapping his slim waist. He smiles softly with a slight sigh, he tugs the brown hairs and he nuzzles at the brown hairs. "Ohayo, Tooru... We got to hurry before we missed the train" the silver-haired man pokes Oikawa's cheek softly. He tried to awake his boyfriend or they will be late and missed the train. The other male groaned before he slowly opens his brown eyes. The silverette gave a soft smile when he finally saw his lover's brown eyes. "Let's take a shower and have some light breakfast before we go to the train" Suga murmured as he kisses the brunet's forehead for the good morning kisses. "Come on, big boy!" the silverette pulls the other male hands. Oikawa still squints his eyes, he rubs his eyes before he yawns loudly. "Tooru... come one" Suga pulls Oikawa to get out from the bed and drags him to the bathroom.

The fluffy couple just taking a simple breakfast; some cookies and a hot latte coffee that Oikawa made it, since Oikawa quite expert on kitchen and do the barista thing. The silverette takes their luggage and he glances at the other male who just finished checking his stuff for the fourth times. Suga checking his DLSR camera, his phone, bag, toiletries and last but not least his luggage. While the other male checking all the plugs and locked the windows and then he brings his luggage to the at the front door where is his lover waits for him. "Hurry up!" the pink lips of Suga started whines. They took the Grab Car and went to the Tokyo station. They put their luggage at the corner, near the waiting chairs. Oikawa headed to the ticket counter while Suga takes care the luggage. He merely sighs as he smiles a little. "And I went a vacation again.. Poor Hitomisan" Suga chuckles when his co-worker popup in his mind. The brown-haired man ambles him with the ticket on his hand. "Why you didn't use the IC card?" Suga asked his boyfriend, he glimpses at the other male who just rubs his neck as clueless. Suga giggles at his lover silly action, he pulls the other male hand and squeezes it. "I can't wait for our vacation"

The journey went very well, as the fluffy couple having a long chatting. Suga leans his head on Oikawa's wide shoulder. He reaches the brunet's hand and intertwined it with his hand. He plays with other male fingers, he bored when Oikawa went silence as gazes to outside the window. "Neee... give me all your attention" Suga whines with pouts form on his face. The five hours and 40 minutes journey make the small man bored and he felt sleepy. He pokes the other male cheek for seeking Oikawa's attention. Oikawa still ignores him. Suga bites his lips and then he kissed the other male cheek. Oikawa turns his face toward the silverette while his hand touching the kisses place. "I am bored and sleepy..." Suga purred, he leans his body closer to the brunet. Oikawa pulls the small body closer to him and pats the silver head softly. He lets the silverette leans his head on his shoulder. He kisses the silver head and continues viewing the nature. The long journey makes the slim body felt numb. Suga stretches his body and it shows his fluffy white stomach. Oikawa gulping his saliva while kept himself cool before he assaults his lover on this train. Suga glimpses to the other male and he smirks when he saw Oikawa leers at his pale stomach. "Wanna?" The silverette teases the other male. He gave the seductive looks, Oikawa bites his lips as he holds himself. "Don't you ever dare" with the simple warns, Oikawa gave the silverette shivering his spine. "I won't"

They destination finally arrives at the Kyoto Station, the brunet pulls their luggage to the entrance of the Kyoto Station. "Should we took the bus or cab to reaches our hotel?" Suga muttered while holding his phone to refers back his booking hotel address. "Grab" Oikawa humming with long smiles written on his face and it looks suspicious. "Why you re smiling like that" the brunet merely shakes his head and then he orders the Grab Car. "Tooruu... look here" the silverette holds his phone up. The other male turns his face toward the voice and the silverette snaps a picture. He knew Oikawa isn't easy but his boyfriend always looking good. The Grab Car arrives about 15 minutes later. After they reach the hotel, Oikawa went to the front desk and asking about their booking room and makes the payment. The silverette bumps his body lazily when they entered their special room. He could see the beautiful view from the bed and full of green nature, with the cosy design, it's calm him. Suddenly, his growling stomach sound breaks the silence. Oikawa merely laughing at his cute lover. He pats the silver head and pulls him to his embraces. "Tooru.. I'm hungry and I want Mc Donald" Suga murmured as he stares at the brown eyes for asking the other male permission since the other male paid all his needs.  


They took the nearest cafe because of the Mc Donald quite far from their hotel. The silverette pouts for a while but after he tastes the strawberry milk juice, he loves it. Suga posts all the selfies at his Instagram same as Oikawa as well. Suddenly, he felt the brunet hand touching his forehead. The silverette was clueless as he raises his eyes brows. The other male merely sighs before mumbles something. "You got a cold, Baby" Suga puts his hand on his forehead. "I am not" he denied it, he crosses his arms. Oikawa tugs the silver hairs roughly. "We are resting for this day and explores the Kyoto tomorrow" Suga didn't agree with the brunet, he wants walking around but his lover didn't let him. After 17 minutes, they went hotel back, the other male lifts the small body up as soon they entered the hotel room. He puts the other male on the bed slowly. He opens the luggage and takes out his small bag and reaches the paracetamol. The silverette takes the pills from Oikawa with pouts on his face.

"Urghh!! Bored!! What I am gonna do tonight?" the silverette muttered slowly. The other male chuckles, he glances at his luggage and he finally realises that he brought the video game.

"Game?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for being so fucking annoying here but please be my friend. (welp) Your critics and comments is making me improves.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day~ 
> 
> The fluffy went to the Kiyomizudera Temple and having a sweet moment during all the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh.. I didn't write that crappisode in a long time ago. Last i wrote that when 8 jan and now It's was 15 jan and i was so fucking forget about it until one of my RP friend asking me the next crappisode. RIP me!!!

|🍪| | [Episode 10: Whole Day Date!] [Day 8] [8:45 a.m.] [Oisuga]

The day embarked into the next morning, the fluffy couple still crawls on the bed since last night they playing the video games until late at night. The silverette nuzzles his nose toward the other male chest, he groaned a little as he squints his eyes when the sunrise hit on his eyes. He stretches his body with yawns cutely. He sat on the bed while rubbing his neck and strokes his silver hairs roughly. He places his hand on his forehead, the fever went down. He took the pills last night after went through the hardest situation when Oikawa kept forcing him to swallows all the pills and yet he hates the medicines

He glances at the brunet who is still snoring softly and the brunet looks really cute in that way. The silverette leans his body closer and closer to the other male, he pokes the fluffy cheek softly. He tried to wake the brown-haired man from his beautiful dream. He pouts a bit when the other male pushes his hand gently. Suga bites his lips and he moves closer to the brunet and he kisses the other male forehead, and he moves his lips to the nose, next to the cheek and then the silverette pink lips stopped at the lips. He leans closer and he started to kisses the sexy lips. He could see the other male frowns as Oikawa started to opens his eyes a bit. He felt something wraps his waist as Oikawa pulls the small body closer to him. The brunet kisses close his eyes as he enjoys the kisses, he pulls Sugawara's tongue out and he sucks it. The silverette groaned at the kisses and he wraps the other male neck with his arms. He could felt the other male hand strokes his silver hairs roughly. The silver-haired male makes circles on Oikawa's back as he felt the hot passionate kisses in the morning. "Should we take the shower right now? Or else... our vacation would end" the silverette chuckles at the other male words.

They went to the nearest cafe and having their breakfast there. The breakfast quite fancy and both of them loves it. Oikawa as usual, he took some pictures and uploads it on his Instagram. The silverette shakes his head a bit seeing his boyfriend doing that. "Neee.. Tooruuu... give me all your attention here" the silverette mumbles with pouts on his face. Oikawa giggles looking at his cute boyfriend face. He prods the silverette's fluffy cheek. After they finished their breakfast, they wanna headed to the Kiyomizudera Temple. They need to walks through the hill to get the temple. The silverette whines as he asked for the piggyback. "Toorruuuuu... lift me..." the silver-haired whines, Oikawa merely sighs as he gave Suga a soft smile. He bends his body lower and the silverette hops into his back before Oikawa stands and started to walks. Even it's quite tired of carries light body but at least they were happy on this vacation. It takes 15 minutes to reaches the temple and before that happen there is a lot of teenager girls capturing their picture and giggles along the walks. "Naa... Aren't you embarrassing?" the silverette shakes his head, he nuzzles to the other male shoulder. "If it were you... I don't have to embarrass" 

"Heh... yaa right"

Otowa Waterfall is located at the base of Kiyomizudera's main hall. It's lucky that the silver-haired man remembers to bring some cups along with him. "Ahhhh.. now I get it, why you bring those cups" Suga merely chuckles, he asked Oikawa to puts him down and he gave the brunet the cups. Oikawa massages his arms and his back. The silverette helps him too while chuckles a little. "You 're getting old, Tooru"

Its waters are divided into three separate streams, and visitors use cups attached to long poles to drink from the waterfalls. It is said that each stream has a benefit to those that drink from them. They just drink one from the three streams if they drink all, it's considered greedy so they choose the stream with the benefit for love. They continued their destination toward Okunoin Hall. They took some good pictures and the evening getting higher. They didn't realise that they spend the whole day in the temple. So they decided to went back to their hotel as the silverette need to take his medicines.

The couple stops at the Kyoto Katsugyu Kiyomizu Gojozaka Restaurant, it takes 5 or 6 minutes to reaches there. The beef cutlet was so amazing. The silverette enjoys his dinner as he feeds the other male who seat opposites him. Oikawa pokes the silverette's nose before he feeds his lover. The environment of that restaurant quite cosy and warm. "I love the food at here" the other male pinches Suga's cheek. "E-Eh? What was that?"

"I'm controlling myself to attack your lips" the silverette gulps after hearing that. After the brunet paid the dishes and they walked through the street, it's lucky that the silverette books the hotel nearest with the temple. He could felt the other male reaches his hand and intertwines it with his hand. He chuckles and gazes at the other male. "How was today date?" he grills a sweet question. Oikawa glimpses at his lover as he pulls Suga's hand to his lips and kisses it.

"I will answer that question after I take you to my paradise" he gave a suspicious smirk and gives the other male a huge shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!! This is the 10th episode that I already posted on the Facebook and I wanna sleep right now.. and i will post the next episode tomorrow. Bye~

**Author's Note:**

> I will send the others episode after this since I already made episode 10 this morning so... I will spam the other 9 episodes!!


End file.
